


The Holo

by Sniffing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hux Wears Glasses, Hux is afraid of touch, M/M, Mild Smut, Phasma is a flaming lesbian, Trigger Warning: mentions of suggested abuse, hux is gay as hell, kylo is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniffing/pseuds/Sniffing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma decides to watch a movie with her friends, which only leads to Kylo getting frustrated over Hux never showing him any affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holo

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of came up with the plot as I went along, which I know is a sin, but I needed to write and what's better than a bit of kylux? I edited myself, so I apologize for any gramatical/spelling errors.

**The Holo**

Kylo never understood his prim and proper general. The man was a stone wall when it came to his professional environment—inflexible, analytic, efficient—however, when it came to private matters, he was rather quirky. Even if he was never seeing anyone, his hair would be gelled and parted perfectly. His clothes would always be pressed, no wrinkle in sight. It even extended beyond his person. Nothing in his room would be randomly placed. There would be no speck of dust, no stray article of clothing here or there.

Kylo was different than this. He wasn’t the messiest person around, but his personal quarters definitely were lived in, and he like it this way. Hux hated it, and would always attempt to clean up when visiting. Phasma would tell him to control himself, but, in all honesty, Kylo always thought it was an endearing quality of the general.

He and Hux had been going steady for quite some time now. They had their disagreements and their little spats, but it always ended in aggressive sex. Other than that, they function rather well together.

Another thing that separated Kylo from Hux, was that Kylo loved to cuddle and display affection. Hux never initiated cuddling, and it bothered Kylo. He understood that being the child of Brendol Hux, the general was never affectionate. He was rather jumpy when Kylo touched him, which made cuddling pretty difficult to enjoy.

Tonight, the trio was meeting up in Hux’s room to watch a holo. Of course Phasma had to pick. She was very passionate when it came to holos, and naturally,  she knew every big-named holo actor in the galaxy. Tonight, the three were watching a movie starring her celebrity crush.

Kylo and Phasma huddled together on the bed, sharing his custom-made blanket and a bucket of popcorn. Hux sat—cross-legged and straight-backed—four inches to the left of Kylo. There was no point in saying anything, he would never move any closer.

Phasma started the holo and rubbed her hands together deviously as she made her way back to the bed.

“You picked the Aanji Livay holo? How many holos have we watched with her in it this month?” Hux asked with an exasperated tone as he slid on his black-framed glasses. He was astigmatic, and usually wore contacts because he deemed it unprofessional to wear glasses.  

Phasma leaned over Kylo’s lap towards Hux, “It just makes you angry because you don’t like girls as much as us.”

Hux snorted and rolled his eyes. Kylo figured he didn’t want to dignify Phasma with a response.

 

They were about twenty minutes into the holo when Kylo began sliding carefully to his left towards Hux. He wished his partner was more open to affection—Kylo really did love Hux very much, and he wanted to show it, but he rarely got a chance.

Hux scooched a little farther away from Kylo, all the while casting glances at the dark knight. Kylo decided to wait until they were further into the holo to make any more moves.

 

This time, Kylo reached out with his hand to grab Hux’s hand. He felt the older man flinch under his touch and pulled his hand away instinctively. Kylo gave Hux a worried look, and the general moved his hand into his lap.

Kylo was disappointed, Phasma was too busy fawning over the heroine to even care.

 

The holo was half way over and Kylo was beginning to give up trying to get close to Hux. Instead, he settled for ogling the heroine’s breasts with Phasma, all to Hux’s disgust. Every now and then, he called them out for being perverts and disrespectful to women.

“If a hot shirtless guy was in the holo, you’d be all over him, so don’t be a hypocrite,” Phasma said with a smirk.

Hux did a double take. “Of course not! I would never be so brash!” He hissed defensively, pale freckled face quickly becoming pink.

Kylo shook his head, knowing that Hux always became the person he denied existed when they were alone. He was too invested in the holo to bug Hux about it, however.

 

The holo was about three-quarters done, and Kylo was getting extremely frustrated with Hux. Why wouldn’t the man just let him cuddle this one time? He knew he would never get anywhere if he didn’t act.

Kylo pulled Hux into his lap (Kylo was by far physically stronger than the general), resting his lover’s head against his shoulder and laying his back against his chest. Hux jumped so violently it was a wonder his brain didn’t bounce around in his own skull. He attempted to push away Kylo, but the knight had him in an iron grip. The struggle nearly knocked over the container of popcorn kernels next to Phasma. The captain slid farther away from the wrestling couple to avoid Hux’s lashing arms.

“Kylo! Get off, _now!_ ” Hux cried out. He gripped the knight’s arms and attempted to pull them off, but to no avail.

Kylo decided that this conversation was best held privately. _Why do you never want to be affectionate?_ Hux did not resist his boyfriend’s prodding.

The general pushed Kylo away, finally. (It was less of Hux overpowering Kylo, and more Kylo giving up the struggle.) _Affection is something a Hux doesn’t show. I’m already pushing my limits with you._

Kylo cocked his head. _Why doesn’t your family show affection?_

Hux was beginning to flush. Kylo thought it was rather cute. _It’s not professional. Please, could we drop it?_

However, Kylo being as stubborn as he is, didn’t want to drop it. _What don’t you like about it? Am I doing something wrong? What should I do to make you more comfortable?_

Hux grew redder with anger. _Please, Kylo._

_After the holo is over and Phasma leaves, why don’t you show me what you like, so I know?_ Kylo reached out a hand to put on Hux’s thigh, but the general grabbed his wrist to stop him.

_It’s personal. Now, could you quit probing my mind?_ Kylo could tell Hux was upset. He had a certain air about him when he was worked up.

_Does it have to do with your father?_ At this, Hux completely tensed. His hands balled into tight fists and he turned his head to focus into the holo. He didn’t reply. Bulls-eye.

Kylo was aware that Hux’s relationship with his father was suffocating. It left permanent wounds in him that would be forever embedded in his personality. This affection aversion must have been one of those wounds.

Phasma would rather stay out of these kinds of problems, Kylo knew this well, which would be why she remained silent. Of course she worried for her boys, but sometimes, they needed to work things out between themselves. This was one of those things.

 

The rest of the holo, the three sat in silence. Phasma gathered her things and cleaned the popcorn off of the floor.

“It seems that you two have a lot you need to work out tonight. I’ll leave you to it, then,” she said before slipping on her helmet and heading out.

Kylo turned to Hux, who didn’t take his eyes off the dark grey Berber carpeting, head resting in his hand, “Well? Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“No,” Hux hissed.

Kylo contemplated for a moment. He hated seeing his lover upset, “You know I’m not going to stop until you decide to talk.”

Hux rested his hand on his knee and sighed, “It—It’s my reflexes, I flinch whenever someone moves to touch me. It’s hard to open up to touch.”

Kylo pursed his lips, “You know that I’m not going to hurt you, right?”

“No, I don’t,” Hux shook his head, “I can’t always trust you, since you are prone to blind rage.”

“I won’t let myself go into one tonight.”

“I don’t know that.”

“I do.”

Hux finally met Kylo’s worried gaze. The knight took this as gentle encouragement, “Tonight, if we cuddle, I can prove to you that it’s nothing to be afraid of. We don’t have to if you don’t want to, though.” He gave his boyfriend a slight smile.

“I do want to try. I believe we are ready to progress our relationship,” The thick lenses of Hux’s glasses amplified the glint of anticipation in his eyes. Kylo thought it ironic that although they were already fucking regularly, Hux thought of cuddling as advancement. Perhaps it was the way he raised. Sex before commitment, it’s more important to continue the bloodline than form a loving relationship with the mother.

Kylo slowly moved his hand to Hux’s. He placed it on the older man’s ever-so carefully, trying not to rouse him. He began inching closer to the ginger, who was adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. His arm gingerly wrapped around Hux’s slight frame. The general didn’t attempt to break free, and Kylo inwardly congratulated himself.

“See, this isn’t so bad. You just need to get used to it, is all,” Kylo encouraged. He pulled Hux closer to his body. “Why doesn’t it bother you when we—“

Hux cut him off, “Because it’s distracting. I have other things to think about.”

Kylo laid them down on Hux’s bed—slowly, to not startle the smaller man—so they were facing each other. He carefully pulled Hux closer and buried his face into the crook of his neck, “See, this isn’t so bad, now is it?”

Hux froze, but then wrapped his arms around Kylo’s body, “I could get used to it. You generate so much body heat, you know.”

“And your personality isn’t the only thing that’s cold, either,” Kylo whispered. His breath made Hux shudder.

Kylo brought his lips to Hux’s and kissed him softly. The general rested his hand on Kylo’s hip and kissed back. Soon soft pecks evolved into passionate, hair-pulling kisses and groping. Hux attempted to pull off Kylo’s shirt, ultimately failing and leaving the knight chuckling.

Kylo pulled out of the kiss and took his own shirt off, “You’re desperate, aren’t you?”

Hux turned about as red as Kylo’s lightsaber, “Shut up."

Kylo slipped Hux’s shirt off with grace (somehow the red-head’s glasses were only slightly askew after the article of clothing was off) and the two went back to kissing.

Hux started sucking behind Kylo’s ear, and a tingling sensation surged into the knight’s spine, causing him to arch his back off the bed. Hux climbed onto him and Kylo and ran his hands over his body.

Soon, pants were coming off and hands were groping and grasping, both becoming more desperate as time went on. Kylo knew he was close to ecstasy, but decided to let Hux set the pace. It felt wonderful—the man he loved leaning over top of him, worshipping his body.

Both of them collapsed into a sweaty heap. Their naked bodies intertwined, much to Kylo’s pleasure. He rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s and stared into his mossy green eyes.

“So, what do you think of cuddling?” He asked quietly.

 “I think…” Hux’s eyes travelled up and to the right, as if he were deeply contemplating his answer, “I think I can enjoy this.”

 Kylo smiled and placed a tiny kiss on the tip of Hux’s nose.

 

_~Fin_


End file.
